Aftershock
by weasleychick16
Summary: The trio has decided to go back to school after 6th year. Things are awkward between Harry and Ginny and something is happening between Ron and Hermione. The trio continues to search for the mysterious meaning of R.A.B. and who is the new Defense Against
1. Chapter 1

**Aftershock**

**Summary: The trio has decided to go back to school after 6th year. Things are awkward between Harry and Ginny and something is happening between Ron and Hermione. The trio continues to search for the mysterious meaning of R.A.B. and who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Also a new potions master comes, but who will it be? Questions ensue as the year continues! Warning: HBP spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just write about it. The characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter lay on his bed at Number Four Privet Drive with tears streaming down his face. It seemed that everyone he loved had either died or he had pushed them away. His parents were dead, Sirius was dead, and now even Dumbledore was dead. He had pushed away the woman that he loved and had not spoken to his friends since the train ride home. They had told him to stay in touch during the summer, but he had locked himself in his room and only came out to eat and go to the bathroom. Hermione had sent him long and ranting letters about how he should waste himself away in tears and to forget it about it all. It wasn't his fault, she told him. He knew that Dumbledore's death wasn't his fault, but he still felt bad. There hadn't been a day all summer that he hadn't cried. Ron had sent him many short letters asking him why he never wrote back, but he never took notice of them. He dearly wanted a letter from Ginny, but knew he shouldn't wish for it because it might put her in danger. He missed her so much and wanted to hold her in his arms. He tried to clear his mind of her, but his heart still ached.

He heard a beating of wings and looked up just in time to see Ron's owl, Pig, fly into his room. Pig flew around and around wildly until he finally settled down on Hedwig's perch. She hooted indignantly but scooted over for him. Harry got up and untied the letter from his leg and read in Ron's untidy scrawl:

Dear Harry,

How have you been? Well I wouldn't know since you don't write back! But we were wondering if you wanted to come for the rest of the summer and stay at headquarters. Good news to tell you when you get here. Lupin plans to pick you up at 8:00 tonight so if you're coming, pack up your stuff and be ready. Don't worry if he's late. Take care! Hermione wants to say something to you so I'm turning the paper over to her. – Ron -

Harry,

How have you been? I hope that you have not been thinking on Dumbledore's death too much. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. Please come and talk with us. We've been worried about you! Much love Hermione

P.S. – Ginny would like to say something.

Harry,

Hope you're having a good summer so far. I've been doing all right. Bill and Fleur's wedding was nice. Sorry you had to miss it. Please come Harry, I miss you! I want to talk to you about last year, but don't refuse to come on my part. Hope to see you soon! Ginny

Harry re-read Ginny's notes over and over again, searching for some kind of clue. Why did girls have to be so confusing? He finally put the letter down and started packing. He finished this in a matter of minutes because he hadn't taken much out of his suitcase when he got home from school last term. The clock read 7:55 and he waited patiently. 8:00 rolled around and the bell rang on the dot. Harry bounded down the stairs banging his trunk behind him. Harry's uncle Vernon looked towards the door and asked, "What the devil? What idiot would come at this hour?"

Harry had just opened the door when Vernon had said that and there stood Lupin. "That idiot would be me." Lupin tried to look menacing, but ended up looking ridiculous in the end. Uncle Vernon obviously didn't see the ridiculous part because he immediately ran out of the room. "Ready Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, get me out of here!" Harry replied. Lupin chuckled and ushered Harry, Hedwig, and his trunk outside. Harry looked around for brooms but only saw a Ford Anglia. "What happened to the brooms?"

"Ah! Well, certain parties can't ride on brooms and must ride in cars." As if on cue, out stepped a very pregnant Tonks with short, curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Harry m'boy! Let me introduce you to my wife."

"Oh well, then," he said stuttering. "Tonks, um, err, congratulations!"

"Thanks Harry! C'mon, let's get on the road," Tonks replied to him.

They rode to Grimmauld Place making small talk and having some laughs here and there while Harry stole glances at Tonks's very large stomach. It was so strange to see Lupin with his arm over her and them looking so… so… well, married. When they finally did reach the house, Harry got out quickly, not wanting to have to come up with more awkward small talk. He said his thanks and went to the house towing his things. As he opened the door, he was met by Mrs. Weasley's big hug, "Oh Harry! It's so good to see you again dear. Well, you must want to see Hermione and Ron. They're upstairs in your usual room."

Harry made his way upstairs and noticed the picture of Mrs. Black had been removed from the hallway. He turned all the familiar turns and saw all the familiar sights until he reached his room. He could hear voices inside and opened the door to reveal Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking. Hermione caught sight of Harry and squealed as she ran to him to give him a hug. He was immediately lost in a bush of brown hair. He shook hands with Ron and he gave Ginny an awkward wave.

Things certainly would be interesting this visit.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked my first chappy! I know it's kinda slow right now but it's gonna be way better in the next chapter. Thanks to my beta JaFaRCrAzY (go read her stories! They're great!) and please make me happy and review! But please no flames because I'm a first time writer and just testing the waters so be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two The fight and the Reckoning_**

Harry looked around at everybody in the room. He noticed that Hermione's face was tear-stained and that her eyes didn't have a fire to them anymore. He looked back at Ron and saw a defeated look on his face. He had a feeling that they had had another fight. He looked to Ginny and saw a hurt look on her face and Harry knew it was because of him. He felt sad to see Ginny like this and wondered also why Hermione had been crying. "Oh Harry," exclaimed Hermione," We've all missed you terribly, how have you been? Please Harry don't feel like it's your fault because it's not it's all Snape's fault! He's the one that killed Dumbledore, not you, I mean you were in a binding and couldn't have done anything anyway so Harry just know that were here to talk, all of us."

But by that time Harry had stopped listening to what Hermione was saying. He was angry at her; he hadn't even been there five minutes before she went into one of her rants. He lost it and yelled at her, "Shut up Hermione! God I know that it's not my fault I never blamed myself but maybe I should start because you obviously think it was my fault! Don't you! Well no wonder you don't get dates or boyfriends, because you're just so bloody annoying! I certainly wouldn't date you but Ron would! Because he likes you and he's admitted it to me so go snog him and leave me alone and I'll be a lot happier!

Hermione took on the look of an animal that had been beaten and said shakily, under her breath, "I never thought it was your fault, I was just trying to help I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down her face as she said this and she ran out of the room sobbing. Harry's heart immediately dropped and he felt bad. He looked to Ron and suddenly realized that he was in trouble. Ron resembled a tomato at the moment but not because of embarrassment, because of anger. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Talking to her like that. She just got the worst news of her life a few seconds before you came and what do you do? You yell and scream at her and insult her! I can't believe that I'm actually friends with you. Oh no let me rephrase that. WAS friends with you! You're disgusting! Just…..sod off! Oh yeah and thanks a lot for telling her my personal business, now that relationships ruined, no thanks to you. Goodbye Harry, have fun being the chosen one, and being all alone.

Harry sank down to the bed and Ginny walked over to him. "Oh Ginny I was such an idiot." For saying those things. "It's ok Harry you didn't mean them! Don't worry about it………….but it was kind of rude and well what Hermione said was kind of true. Sorry Harry, please don't get mad!"

"I'm not mad I know what she's saying is true but she just constantly nags me about it and I get annoyed."

"I know Harry but, see, you don't know what news she just found out what she found out before you got here, and it was bad Harry."

"What was it?"

"Well Harry you see, luckily Hermione left before it happened, but Harry Hermione's parents were killed. Voldemort killed them, but that's not all. The reason that he killed them was because they wanted more money; he had been paying them for information on you. Thank goodness that Hermione was smart and didn't tell them too much! That's how Voldemort found out most of the information about you. That's why she was so upset and you didn't really help any. That's why she kept saying that it wasn't your fault because it was her parents fault. At least that's why she said it here but in her letters she said that to console you but anyway you get it….."

"Ginny you're babbling," smirked Harry.

"Oh was I didn't notice sorry 'bout' that I'm ok though just you know uh…." Ginny said as she turned gradually redder and redder.

"Oh Harry god I'm ranting because I'm nervous and you know how I get when I'm nervous. I don't care about Voldemort! He already knows that we were together and that the only reason we broke up was because of him, and if he's going to do something, then he's going to do it if were together or apart, So there's my piece and yeah I still like you Harry, no scratch that, I still love you Harry. I don't care about Voldemort I want to be with you and I'm not gonna give up until you take me back, because I know that you still want me back. So please, Harry, I love you and I'm never going to stop."

Harry smiled at her and moved closer. "Gin, you're ranting again," he said as he stepped an inch closer.

"Oh was I, I hadn't even noticed," she said as she moved even closer to him.

Right as their faces were so close that they couldn't get any closer without touching Harry said the words that Ginny Weasley had wanted to hear for most of her young life, " I love you too Ginny."

As he said this they embraced and kissed not caring about anything else but each other at the moment.

**_AN: Awww so sweet! Well I hope you liked my second chapter! Much better than the first in my opinion!_** **_But for all of you who want to know whatever happened to Ron and Hermione, don't worry the next chappy will answer all of your questions raises eyebrows thanks again to my beta for well……BETAING and please please review! I want an honest opinion and please be brutally honest, but no flames!_** **_Love to all and go see Goblet of Fire but make sure to yell in the theatre about how there is no S.P.E.W., how dare Hollywood humph. Well anyway R&R!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with HP **

**But having Daniel Radcliffe would fill me with glee**

**HEHE**

**But it's all yours Rowling **


End file.
